The Mission of the Yale Center for Molecular Discovery (YCMD) is to blend innovative research capabilities and practical experience to develop a nimble means to accelerate basic scientific concepts into innovative applications. YCMD works with investigators with breakthrough ideas and works with them to accelerate and broaden the potential for new grants, manuscripts and future partnerships. Our mission is accomplished using a mix of internal laboratory expertise with consultative services to provide customized solutions for the unique challenges of each project. YCMD seeks to synergize existing technologies and expertise in a manner that expands the quality and breadth of services to investigators in a cost-effective manner. Prominent services include the development of robust assays for high content and/or high-throughput screening. Complementing this, YCMD amassed the reagents and expertise to conduct screening campaigns with small molecule and/or siRNA libraries. These activities have been successfully utilized to facilitate the discovery and prosecution of new targets that are relevant to cancer. Recently, YCMDs impact increased by providing much-needed chemistry-based services, including ligand and structure based design, compound synthesis and analoging and natural product library generation. Beyond the discovery of novel targets and agents, YCMD works with Yale Cancer Center investigators to identify opportunities for synergistic combination of known antitumor agents. Each project is tailored to meet the specific needs of our customers. Key considerations for each project are the time, cost, and probability of meeting the investigator research goal. In partnership with a representative from each laboratory, we combine precise knowledge of the research field and specific handling considerations of experimental reagents. Barriers to new technology can be daunting, especially those involving sophisticated instrumentation; thus we streamline and direct the screening process for each project to maximize efficiency of all resources.